Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Evolution
by Roarin Thunder
Summary: A continuation of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon; Explorers of Time, Darkness, And Sky. Join Rend and Flara on an adventure to a lawless land known as the Northern Rim!


~Prologue~

Just trying out something, please tell me if it's a good thing to continue or not. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Darkness surrounded one pokemon as a shadowy being rose out of the darkness before him, _"Join me little Riolu… The world could be ours, abandon Flara and see what we are capable of."_

Riolu moved back slightly, "Back off and my names, Rend!" He brought up his staff's bladed end in defense as the shadows surrounded him.

They whispered into his ears, _"Imagine what we could conquer with both of our powers. You'll be able to evolve and grow to become a demon with the greatest potential."_

Rend backed up as he saw his friend walk past him slowly. The Torchic moved to stand next to Darkrai as Rend realized that the clearing was able to be seen again.

Cresselia floated next to him, "Flara, don't join him! He lies to you!"

Flara looked over to Rend, "I know that we'll be able to do great things beside Darkrai. Please join us, Rend. Join for me?" She asked Rend who lowered his staff in confusion.

"Flara, you? But?" Rend questioned as he felt his grip began to loosen on the staff.

Darkrai grinned, "Well? What it's going to be? Death, or joining your friend at my side?"

Rend looked up at him, "..."

'What do I do, she's standing there! I couldn't leave her behind…' Rend thought as he took a step forward.

"Yes, come forth, Rend." Darkrai persuaded.

Rend brought another pad forward, 'I must...'

'No, Rend! Don't believe him! It's an illusion!'

Rend stopped as if paralyzed, 'Flara?!'

Darkrai narrowed his eyes as he felt the illusion breaking slightly, 'What's going on?!'

Rend immediately gripped the aura staff and moved the bladed end up to Darkrai. He then charged forward with Extremespeed. He stabbed into Darkrai's body and brought a powerful aura through the blade that seemed to break the illusion completely.

Darkrai immediately moved back removing the blade from himself while clutching the injured area. He tried to heal it, but nothing seemed to work.

"You little bastard!" He fired a Dark Pulse at Rend who moved back quickly.

Darkrai felt the aura spark at his black soul and tightened his hold on that part of his body. He looked up at them as he saw Rend preparing to come back in for a final blow. He also noticed that Cresselia and Flara were about to join him.

He knew that he had to stall while he could so he could stop the aura from affecting him.

"You won't kill me, Rend. I know you don't have it in you!" Darkrai exclaimed while moving back slightly.

"Darkrai, I have no choice but to do this. You nearly doomed the world and tried to kill me, Flara, and Cresselia. No matter what you do, I will not let this stand." Rend brought the staff into the air showing the glowing blade at the end of it.

Darkrai's eyes widened, "What do you think you're doing?! I've shown you that could join me! Our rule would be forever over the world of darkness, does that mean nothing?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Rend brought the blade forward once more and prepared to strike as the light in the area brightened.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by an obvious ambush!

"Do you think that I would come unprepared?!" Darkrai questioned the three as they moved back to back against the gang of pokemon.

"Kill them all!" Darkrai yelled to them as a Rhyperior charged the team first.

Rend put the Aura Staff on his back and prepared to charge at the oncoming threat only for Flara to blast past him. Her Speed Boost ability gave her a great advantage against the slower Rhyperior.

Rhyperior smashed into the ground causing spikes to jut upwards from the earth below. Each one was dodged by the little Torchic as she jumped of the ground and ran up the side of one spike using it to launch herself into the air.

She flew down at the Rhyperior and brought down one of her legs smashing into the rock hide of the Pokemon. Rhyperior felt a slight bit of pain as Torchic jumped upwards once more and delivered a second kick to the same area causing the rock to crack slightly and for the Rhyperior to move back as Flara touched the ground before him.

"How'd you like my Double Kick?!" She asked him.

Rend knew she'd be fine, but then he heard a loud hissing noise as and Arbok ripped towards him. He flinched and waited for the attack that never came. He opened his eyes to see that Arbok had been carried away along with a Mismagius by Cresselia.

"Do not worry, Rend! I will defeat these two!" Cresselia exclaimed while throwing both of Pokemon to the her side of the area.

Flara looked over as an Aggron joined the Rhyperior, "So, you brought a friend? That's fine." She charged forward as her speed grew.

Rend looked over to notice that a Macargo and Magmortar were moving around him slowly, 'I've got to be careful, these two look really strong!' His thought finished as the two lurched forward.

Rend moved past them with Extremespeed and summoned an aura sphere between his paws while jumping into the air. He slammed down the attack upon Macargo causing him to be engulfed in a large blue explosion spreading earth around his form as Rend touched the ground and saw that Magmortar's cannons were glowing.

Magmortar had been gathering energy in his arm cannons while Rend had attacked Macargo, "Taste my twin Solarbeam!"

With that, he fired the blasts directly at Rend. Rend saw them going in slightly different directions and decided on split second to jump as they both hit the ground around him. The blast that occurred afterwards sent Rend flying sideways away from the radius of the explosion.

He hit the ground on the opposite side as he felt a chill run down his spine. He immediately rolled out of the way as Dark Pulse exploded where he had just been recently.

Rend jumped upward and landed gracefully, "What the?!" Macargo launched a flamethrower at him as Rend took out the Aura Staff on his back and began to spin it extremely fast in front of him.

The flames were repelled by the staff so long Rend kept spinning it. Meanwhile, Cresselia was having a psychic battle against a Mismagius while Arbok lay defeated by her psychic abilities.

'She's quite powerful, how did Darkrai manage to find such a strong Pokemon as this?' Her wonders never ceased much like the attacks on each of their minds.

"I will never let Lord Darkrai lose to such filth! Long live the Dark World!" Mismagius roared while upping her powers every second.

Darkrai watched as the three battled his greatest followers with glee as prepared another Dark Pulse for Rend, 'Everyone's doing quite well, I'll soon be back at full strength and then I'll kill them all while they're weak!'

He turned to see Flara currently dodging a double Stone Edge from Rhyperior and Aggron, 'I think I know where to begin my attacks...' He trailed off while pointing the Dark Pulse at the area Flara was in.

Flara moved in and out as he speed had reached it's maximum. Rhyperior and Aggron were both failing to make a single hit due to their slow bodies. Even the Stone Edge long range attacks weren't doing a thing.

'Damn this little chick! We've taken so many of her Double Kicks and not returned a single blow! Damn speed!' Rhyperior saw her coming in for more Double Kicks and tried to prepare himself only to find that she had already struck him twice.

Flara smirked, 'Just a little bit longer! Then it'll be all over!'

Aggron felt the powerful Double Kick hit him again and knock him slightly back, "Arrrggghhhh!" He roared as he hit the ground.

Flara zoomed back to an area not to far away, "Alright! One down, one more to go!"

Just as she was about to move forward a Dark Pulse blasted it's way down upon the area causing her to get caught in the attack completely. Smoke rose into the air from the impact area and Flara flew away from the strike as Rend turned to see her.

"FLARA!" He yelled as the Flamethrower stopped and he was hit by two more Solar Beams.

Cresselia powered through finally and used Psychic to break her enemies barrier finally as Mismagius hit the ground in defeat. She turned to see that both Rend and Flara were down.

Just as another Dark Pulse was about to hit her, she used Teleport. The attack exploded, but she was already back at the area they had hidden the treasure bag.

She opened it and quickly found two Reviver Seeds, 'Thank goodness, we have plenty more where these came from!'

Darkrai looked over at Rend while floating closer to him, "Looks like it's all over from her- ARGH!" He felt the Moonblast sear into his body and was forced to back off as Cresselia quickly appeared beside Rend and gave him a Reviver Seed.

Rend opened his eyes immediately and jumped up, "Thanks Cresselia!"

She nodded and turned to see Rhyperior preparing to finish off Flara and quickly attacked his mind with Psychic. He immediately convulsed and stepped back from the fallen Flara. He hit the ground in seconds and Cresselia was already giving her the Reviver Seed.

Flara quickly opened her eyes and jumped up too, "What happened?!"

Darkrai's eyes widened, 'No!' He then felt the pain from his earlier wound begin to trigger again and he gripped it tightly once more.

Macargo and Magmortar looked at their fallen comrades and then to the three Pokemon slowly approaching them. They both backed up and then fled into the distance.

"Sorry Boss!" They yelled while continuing their mad dash for freedom.

Darkrai could do nothing to stop them as he face the three of them once more, 'I didn't get enough time! Dammit!'

Cresselia was the first to speak, "Give up your foolish ambition! We've defeated your ambush."

Darkrai looked at her and then smirked, "Do you think that I would only have one plan? Is that the extent of your thoughts? No, I'm afraid that this is goodbye, till next time!" He then glowed a black energy as something sparked behind him and began to split apart.

Flara gasped, "It's another portal through time!"

"Very observant, Flara! Yes, I will continue on my quest to make this world turn to darkness! Whether in the Future, or the past! I have no idea where I'll be taken! But one thing remains true! You cannot catch me, Cresselia! Not ever…" He trailed off as Rend took a step forward while Darkrai floated back.

"Ah, ah, ah, Little Rend, it's too late for that! I will be back!" He moved back once more just before the portal.

"I CANNOT ALLOW THAT!" A voice roared as a flash of light broke the clearing.

Palkia appeared before them all, "YOU HAVE UPSET THE BASE OF DIMENSIONS AND MUST PAY FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS, DARKRAI!"

"N- N- NO!" Darkrai raced for the portal as Palkia charged up a Spacial Rend and blasted the portal with Darkrai still inside it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream of agony was heard one last time before the portal shattered into millions of pieces.

Cresselia looked at the pieces as they faded away slowly as did Flara who was more shocked than anything. Rend turned to Palkia who watched in silence until he bowed his head.

"IT IS DONE…" He trailed off.

Flara looked over at Palkia, "Is he… Gone forever?"

Palkia shook his head, "IMPOSSIBLE! THE ATTACK WILL HAVE BANISHED HIM TO SOMEPLACE UPON THE CONTINENT, BUT DID NOT KILL HIM."

Cresselia nodded, "Do you remember what he told us earlier? He said that when he attacked Grovyle in the Time Stream, Rend took the attack which broke the portal and delayed them while also turning Rend into a Riolu."

Cresselia continued, "Rend lost his memory and ended up separated from Grovyle as a result. So, he will still exist, but most likely has lost all of his memories."

"YES AND IT SEEMS THAT THE VERY DIMENSIONS HAVE RETURNED TO NORMAL! I WILL NOW LEAVE THIS PLACE." Palkia roared as he was surrounded in a gold light and blasted away from the place at top speed leaving our three heroes behind.

Rend smiled as the clouds began to part revealing the sun to them all, "So, it's finally over…" He trailed off while falling back onto the ground and laying there.

With nothing left to fight, our heroes would return home. Bringing back with them the tale of Darkrai's defeat. Time would pass and our heroes evolved further now that they were cleared beyond a shadow of a doubt from any wrong doing.

But this is not the end of their journey! There is a another world to the north with many things to find! Now we shall continue on our path to explore Evolution!

* * *

~End of Prologue~


End file.
